


Awards Night

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Amber Rose and Amy Schumer had a nice little talk about the kiss they had during the MTV Movie Awards. But neither of them expected what would happen after that.This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Adam N.





	Awards Night

After the MTV Movie Awards was over Amber Rose was having a good time laughing and having a good time. But she saw someone that she wanted to have a little talk with. And that someone was Amy Schumer. The two of them had had a pretty steamy kiss on air to the delight of some.

“Amy? Could I talk to you for a minute alone?” Amber said with a smile. “Sure but it is a madhouse in here come on. I got a hotel nearby. I used it to get ready for tonight but I still have until tomorrow.” Amy said with a smile as the two of them made arraignments to meet each other a short time later.

As Amber walked to the room she wasn’t sure what to expect once she opened the door. “Hey girl,” Amy said with a smile as she walked into the room using a spear key that she had given her. Amy smiled as Amber walked into the room. “What did you want to talk about, girl?” Amy asked smiling as they sat on the couch.

“I wanted to talk about the kiss you gave me,” Amber said with a smile. “What about it girl?” Amy asked looking at her. “You were pretty into it,” Amber said with a smile. “It’s called acting sweetie. I wanted to sell it to the people.” Amy said looking at her. “So it meant nothing to you?” Amber asked her.

“Nothing,” Amy said with a smile. Amber then kissed Amy again. And again like the show, it got hot and steamy. But unlike the show, there was no one there but the two of them. Amber back off. “Then why did you kiss me like that now?” Amber asked smiling at her Amy. “Just shut the fuck up and fuck me, baby,” Amy said pulling her into a deeper kiss slipping her some tongue.

Amber loved this. She didn’t exactly want this when she asked for this meeting. She only wanted to tease her friend about liking the kiss too much. But then when she said that she wanted to meet her here she thought that she wanted to put the moves on her. She thought that she was going to have to tell her that she didn’t want her like that.

But to hear her say that it didn’t mean anything to her actually put that fire to make this happen. To show her that she wanted this more then she thought she could have ever imagined. The two of them struggled to undress each other but before long they were sitting on the couch naked.

Amber’s hand went down to Amy pussy and started to tease it with her fingertips. “Aahh.” Amy sighed happily as she felt the fingertips brush up and down her pussy. “Do you like this sweetie?” Amber asked with a smile as continued this action for a few more moments. “Yes,” Amy said with a smile before she kissed Amber Rose again.

Amber inserted her fingers into Amy as she felt Amy’s tongue enter her mouth. Amy moaned slightly as she felt her friend start to pump into her. She didn’t want this either but she had to admit she had found the kiss from the show very arousing. But not nearly as arousing as this feeling right here.

“Shouldn’t you be returning the favor my sweet?” Amber asked as she pumped into Amy. “Mhm.” Amy moaned as she quickly found Amber’s pussy and started the same motions that Amber was doing to her. And quickly they both found a rhythm that was driving them both wild. “Are you going to cum for me, baby?” Amber asked as she felt herself close to cumming.

“Yes oh god yes,” Amy said as she pumped into Amber. And with a sigh, they both came for each other and kissed again. They were both breathing heavily. “That was amazing,” Amy said with a smile. “Oh sweetie,” Amber said with a smile. “I’m only getting started,” Amber said giving her a kiss leaning her back so that she was laying down.

Amy didn’t know what Amber had in mind but she didn’t want to stop her. She loved the feeling of Amber kissing down her body. Then she found her destination of Amy’s pussy. “Ready for this girl?” Amber asked looking up at her lover. “Yes. Please make me cum.” Amy moaned looking down at the sight of Amber between her legs.

She didn’t think that she could be turned on by anything this much. Amber smiled up at her before she leaned her head down and started lapping away at Amy’s pussy. “Oh god,” Amy said as her head leaned back as she felt her friend lick and suck on her pussy. Amber was loving the sound of her friends’ moans.

She started to finger herself to the rhythmic sounds of her moans. “Oh fuck.” Amy moaned as she felt her next orgasm cumming. “I’m going to cum again. You’re going to make me cum again.” Amy moaned as she felt Amber intensify her efforts on her pussy. “FUCK!!” Amy yelled as she came on Amber’s tongue. Amber left her position between her friends’ legs.

“Your turn sweetie.” Amy moaned as she practically tackled Amber into the same position that she had just been in as she laughed in a playful way. Amy quickly went down to Amber’s pussy and dove into it, tongue first. She had never eaten a woman out before but she loved the taste of Amber. She wondered if she had loved her taste this much. As she heard her friend start to moan for her.

She didn’t play with herself as Amber had. Instead, she put her fingers to good use and inserted them into Amber. “Fuck.” Amber moaned as she felt Amy pump into her as her tongue lapped away. “Fucking make me cum sweetie. Make me cum.” Amber moaned as she felt her orgasm coming. “FUCK!!!” Amber yelled just as Amy had when she came for Amy.

Amy looked up at her friend and her friend looked down at her. “Well that happened,” Amy said with a smile. Amber laughed. “Yes it did,” Amber said with a smile. “Where do we go from here?” Amy asked looking at her. “Like you said before this meant nothing right?” Amber asked with a smile. “True. But I still want it to happen again.” Amy said with a smile. Amber leaned down and kissed her friend. “Me too,” Amber said with a smile and gave her another kiss.


End file.
